


Summer Storm

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gen, Rain, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-28
Updated: 2006-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Uo-Chan!” Kyoko tugged Uo’s hand and pulled her out of the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Storm

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Storm"

“Come on, Uo-Chan!” Kyoko tugged Uo’s hand and pulled her out of the apartment. Tohru wished them a cheerful goodbye, but kept stirring the pot of Tonkotsu ramen for dinner.

“Where are we going?” Uo asked. She was healing now, and feeling better, but she hadn’t been out of the apartment since Kyoko brought her there.

“It’s a summer storm!” Kyoko replied, as though that should explain everything.

Bemused, Uo followed. As soon as they got outside, Kyoko spread her arms out and twirled around. Uo watched, unsure what she was supposed to to. The rain quickly soaked their hair and faces, and Kyoko just laughed.

“Put your arms out!” Kyoko insisted.

Hesitantly, Uo followed. Then, seeing no reason to hold back, she copied Kyoko fully, tilting her head back and staring up into the rain. Within moments, she felt laughter welling up within her. She couldn’t explain it, but something about that summer storm rumbling overhead, the rain hitting her face, made it feel like a giant weight was lifting off her chest.

Spinning around, Uo began to laugh.


End file.
